


Happy Birthday, John!

by multifunctional



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fun, Gigapause, Happy, Party, gigupd8, upd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifunctional/pseuds/multifunctional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly how Homestuck happened.  Andrew Hussie simply wrote the story entirely incorrectly. (-:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, John!

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happen that today, the 13th of April 2009, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a proper birthday party! Who is going to be there?

Why, his best friends, Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde, and Jade Harley! John's dad made cake for everybody and set up various party games around the house for the enjoyment of the children. They decide to go and see a scary action space film, and while there, they make friends with a larger group of kids who are also out on a party. They all make friends and go back to John's house and play completely harmless video games and eat cake and nobody goes insane or fucking dies.

They all had a great time and decide to hang out more in their happy future.

The end.


End file.
